Whispers
by yourstrulyhime
Summary: Relationship with the Kazekage was always the hardest, especially if he's the type of guy who doesn't show that much of emotions and attention. With Sakura's break up with Gaara, he was still manipulative and controlling. But how can Sakura get away from his grip? SakuSaSu, Mature.
1. yi

Hey guys, it's been a long time! I know I haven't updated my last story but I kind of want to discontinue it since I lost the notebook where I drafted the story at. But in the meantime, I'm going to do a short one to kill some time in the library. I'm looking at the window and I'm waiting for it to rain since the forecast says it would rain around 1pm and it's already 3pm, "julied" Mr. Weatherman! But anyways, enjoy! Reviews are always welcome so i could improve! 3

* * *

"kakashi sensei, I know you're the hokage now, but do we really have to do this?"

I looked at naruto complaining while he sorted out the books while I sorted out the books on the other shelf concentrating on my work than complaining.

"Of course naruto, think of it as part of your training. It would help you ease and clean your mind." He laughed while continued cleaning with us.

"what do you think is he doing now? It's been 5 months since he left." I looked at the window and stared at the entrance gates. Deep down I always wondered that too… like what is he doing now or is he alright?

"he's an uchiha, he'll be fine." kakashi whispered.

The cleaning took us a while to finish. After cleaning, kakashi sensei took us to eat on this new sushi restaurant that him and gai sensei went the other day.

"gai and I liked it here, very cozy and relaxing place. Do you guys want to try sitting outside since there's going to be shooting st-"

"yeah! Let's go eat outside and see the stars!" naruto cut him off before he even finished his sentence but kakashi just laughed it off as we both followed him.

when we all sat down at the table that the hostess assigned for us, a server asked us for our drinks and what we would have. We all ordered what we would want and I noticed that kakashi was looking at me and he crinkled his eyes, which I assume he's smiling.

"so sakura, you seem awfully quiet today, is there something the matter?"

I shook my head and smiled at him, "the cleaning just made me tired, but I'm ready to stuff my face on the food you're going to treat us though!" I laughed.

"say sakura-chan, are you off tomorrow? I was wondering if you can do some errands for me? I would be out for a mission later." I clenched my fist and gave him a heated rub on the head while choke holding him.

"were you just ordering me around, baka?"

"no! no! I'm just kidding! But pretty please?"

the waiter came with our drinks and our food. I immediately sat down and behaved myself before I start a ruckus.

"only this time, just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

He gave me a tight hug and started thanking me a million times.

"hey losers, sorry for being late." We all looked back and it was Sai.

"no, right on time. Sit down sai. How was your mission?" as soon as sai sat down next to naruto, him and the guys started talking while eating. I looked at the night sky and the shooting stars started coming by.

Hours later, the three men had a little too much alcohol where I had to call for help and gai-sensei was at the same place with his team. He offered help to bring kakashi home while lee offered to take naruto and sai home.

"he said he has a mission later, hopefully he doesn't forget." I said while brushing naruto's hair off his forehead.

"I'm pretty sure he won't forget sakura-chan! We're on the same mission later so I'll make sure he'll be up and ready!" they all parted ways and leaving me and tenten behind.

"well sakura-chan, I'll be heading on my own way then. I have to pick up some medicines for neji on the way since he suddenly caught a flu." I nodded and bid her farewell.

While walking, there was still a lot of people out in the streets looking at the sky where the trail of shooting stars were still active. I reached my apartment in no time and started lounging around. Before I even knew it, I fell asleep on the couch.

/

I decided to visit kakashi sensei after doing the errands that naruto gave me before he left on the mission. Surprisingly, he was awake and lively when he knocked on my door, forcing me to get up from the couch. But when I reached his office, before knocking on the door, I heard naruto's voice.

"as I was saying, that was a shitty mission. All I did was to get this asshole from the other city and deliver him here."

"well, he does need some assistance though. he is not allowed to walk into konoha by himself without a company for a few months. Sakura, come in!"

I entered the room and I saw sasuke-kun sitting on one of the chairs in front of the hokage table.

"good timing, I was about to order someone to come get you. I want you to keep sasuke with you for a few months before he leaves again on his adventures, is that ok with you? The uchiha estate is under reconstruction and he doesn't want to stay with Naruto or sai."

It took me a while to answer and I just nodded my head, "yeah, that's not a problem at all. I don't mind since you guys always crash at my apartment."

Kakashi-sensei stood up and patted naruto on the head before giving me some scrolls.

"tsunade dropped by last night when we were out. But the note said to give it to you, study it, and she'll come back in a month or so."

I reached out for the scrolls and smiled widely as my mentor was thinking about me while she went on her adventure to visit the other kages who are still in active duty. I looked up and looked at sasuke-kun who was staring at ahead on the wall not even looking at us.

"anyways, why don't we head back to my place? I'm pretty sure you're tired from your trip." i chimed.

"yeah that's a great idea, sakura-chan!" I immediately lightly smacked naruto's arm and he winced in pain.

"owww! Come on now sakura-chan! Just for a few minutes! I'm waiting for someone anyways and that person lives near your house!" the only person or people who lives near my place are the hyuugas. And I know where this is coming from.

"why not. Then let us be gone then."

/

I showed sasuke where he'll be staying and where all the stuffs were.

"if you need something, just let me know so I can get them from you. But don't worry about running the hot water, the water bill and gas bill in this apartment is pretty cheap, so use it as you like."

I gave him some towels, pillows and a blanket while he just set them down on the bed. He took off his bag that he was carrying and the jacket that he was wearing. I immediately looked at the arm where him and naruto blew off and I realized that the bandages were dirty and bloody.

"so… how's the new arm?"

"good."

"no problems at all?"

"no."

"I see."

Yeah. Definitely I see. He's still the antisocial shit head that I know.

"well, just be comfortable, alright?"

before leaving, he was standing in front of the window and when I looked over his shoulder, I just realized that you can see the entrance gates from a far.

/

Eventually naruto left before ino came to visit me. She brought some food and clothes and telling me to go with her to this one party that she got invited at.

"like come on forehead, come with me. It would be fun! There would be music, drinks, dancing, and hot men!"

by the time she said 'hot men,' sasuke came into view and she saw him… shirtless… walking down the hallway towards the kitchen to get a bottle of water before returning back to his room.

"speaking of hot men. Why is the almighty uchiha in your house?!" she got closer to me and held my hand.

"speak. I command you to speak!"

I took her hands off of mine and started telling her what kakashi-sensei just told me a while ago.

"oh yes, that's right. The construction is still going. Slowly but surely. The slower it is, the better job they're doing. Reconstructing something old like that uchiha compound is truly an honor. It's a beautiful place."

I nodded and agreed with her. I told her how I helped with the construction and she said the same thing also.

"I guess the only thing that they haven't touched is sasuke's house, the main house. But enough with the uchiha. You coming or what? Are you staying to babysit or what?"

to make her shut up, I agreed to her demands. She stood up, hugged me and grabbed her stuff before leaving.

"dress appropriately, ino's approval. And be done by 7pm because I want us to meet at the place before 8!"

before leaving, she winked and gave me a flying kiss.

/

I was about to leave and I saw sasuke got out of his room and he saw me and what I was wearing.

"hey sasuke-kun! I'm just gonna go out with ino and be back as soon as possible! But I made dinner for you though! Just heat it up whenever you're about to eat, alright?" he nodded.

Just nodded.

Before I even turned the door knob, he spoke. "it's going to be cold outside." But I left before he could even finish his sentence.

I wanted to get out of the house as quickly as I could. With him staying at my place made me more anxious and uncomfortable with him around. I should have said no to kakashi-sensei's request, but I couldn't. this night better be right just like ino said. I really do need to get loose once in a while.

Eventually, ino got super drunk and she was practically trying to show every guys in the party her every womanly places that nobody ever seen except in bed. She was wild and I had to make her stop drinking more alcohol. We eventually left the party and surprisingly sai was there and he offered to take ino home since their apartments are just right next door to each other.

The walk home was a little bit quiet but at the same time, it was calm. I looked up and stared at the sky and there was a night full of stars. "moonless" I whispered. I stared straight ahead and started walking. A few feet left to my apartment, I saw his room still has the light on and I looked at my clock and it was 3 in the morning already.

When I opened my door and entered my apartment, I slowly slid off my heels and took off my jacket and hung it on the coat rack. I walked towards the kitchen to get a bottle of water and I didn't even realized that he was there at the corner with a mug of tea while looking at the window.

"oh! You startled me! I've completely forgotten you were staying at my place!" he looked at me and looked back at looking at the window.

"you can't sleep or something?"

"no."

"oh, ok."

"hn."

I squinted my eyes at him and I told myself that I didn't have time to over analyze stuff and just let it be.

"then, good night sasuke-kun." i told him.

He didn't say anything and just "hn'ed" again at me. Prick.

"you didn't want to stay with naruto or something?"

he didn't turned around nor answered me as he just continues staring at the window. I completely walked away from him until I faintly heard him say,

"who wants to stay with that idiot anyways?" he scoffed.

* * *

let me know what you guys think! this has been on my document folder in the longest time.

posting the next chapter as soon as i can.

#unedited will edit later


	2. er

chapter 2

cuz coding in java is the most annoying thing ever... for a college credit.

things i do to become a good programmer.

* * *

I woke up that morning with someone knocking on my door. It knocked for a few minutes and I heard someone answered the door and closed the door again. After a few more minutes, the door started knocking once again. I got up, wrapped a blanket around me and saw a shirtless sasuke with the door wide open with the mail man by the door with some boxes in his hands.

"good morning, sakura-san! Your mail from tsunade-sama has arrived!"

I quickly walked towards them and signed the papers.

"thank you! I've been waiting for these for days!" i enthusiastically told him while signing the paper.

when I gave him back the clipboard but he wasnt reaching for it, I saw him looking at sasuke while he was looking at him too. when I coughed, they both looked at me and the mailman took the clipboard and left. I closed the door and locked it before picking up the boxes again to move them to my study room's door and he was still there standing in the middle of the room.

"did the knocking woke you up?"

"no. I was awake and meditating."

"oh. That was a bad timing."

"hn."

Then he walked away once again back to his room and closed the door behind him. What a prick, I swear. After putting all the stuffs in my study room, someone started knocking on my door and it was naruto.

"good morning sakura-chan! I'm here for sasuke to tell him it's his monthly check up!" I step aside and let him in.

"good morning to you too. But you can just wait in the living room and I'll just call him, ok?" he nodded and asked me if he could make himself tea to wake himself up and I nodded at him.

I walked towards the room where sasuke was staying and I knocked on the door and he didn't answer. When I entered his room, he was back in bed with his back facing me. I closed the door and sat on the side of his bed and touched his back softly. I removed my hand from his back and softly put them on his head and soothe it while calling his name out.

"sasuke-kun, naruto is here to tell you about your monthly check up with him." I heard him exhaled and I pulled my hand away in the process.

"tell him I don't feel good." he scoffed. I touched his forehead and his neck and he was burning.

"ah, yes. I'll tell him."

I walked out of the room and told naruto how sasuke's having a fever and he'll go when he has recovered.

"I'll come by again then, I don't want to get sick just like last time. Later then!" he left disappointed but a in a hurry at least.

I went back to his room and made him wear a shirt and examined everything about him. the overall outcome is just that he has a high fever and just needed to rest.

I pulled up the covers up to his neck and tucked him in. I sat on the side of his bed and stoke his head lightly as I could feel him relaxing but he was still shaking from the cold temperature of the room. I started humming to him and that's when he started to fall a sleep a few minutes later.

This taking care business isn't going to work out.

/

"the almighty sasuke uchiha is in your couch… napping. Why is he here again?"

I looked behind me and I didn't even realized that he was there when I opened the door for ino when she practically banged the door so hard while yelling for my name to open up.

"i didnt even know that he was there." She scoffs at me while she removed her shoes and jacket and proceeded to look at sasuke with her face inches away from him.

she looked at me and grinned. She was drawing closer to him with her lips almost touching his and when suddenly sasuke suddenly sat up with his sharingan on, ino backed away quickly and stumbled on the floor. I walked and helped ino to sit on the chair next to the couch and sat beside sasuke who was breathing heavily.

"are you ok?" he didn't answer me, he just continued staring at the wall next to the door.

While wiping his sweat, I could still see ino giving me this 'you sly fox' smile. Sasuke closed his eyes and put his head on my shoulder while trying to breathe normally. With his left hand, he took my hand and held it while I put my left hand on his head to stroke it lightly while humming and lulling him to sleep.

It took us a good few minutes for him to start to relax and to fall back asleep. I gently placed him down and led ino out of the living room to my study room and that's when she started harassing me with those stupid questions.

"talk to me. What's going on with you and that uchiha? Tell me. I thought you're dating gaara? Like come on talk, sakura! Tell me! I must know!" she screeched.

I covered her mouth and i almost strangled her. when her her excitement died down i let my hand go and gave her all the stuff that she needed for the mission she have with choji and shikamaru.

"the hokage told me to 'babysit' sasuke before he leaves again on his worldly adventure, that's it. And gaara and I are… not really in good terms right now." i whispered the last part. She squinted her eyes and telling me to go on with the details.

"he's busy, im busy, that's all." She kept telling me to go on but I just tried to avoid it.

/

It's been days since sasuke recovered from his fever. He was out on a mission with Naruto and shino while they went to accompany the kazekage to the land of stars and back here in konoha to have a meeting and the older sand siblings will get gaara here in konoha after the meeting.

But today's the day that they'll come back here and have the kage monthly meeting and that means sasuke and Naruto would be free the whole day. When I got out of the house and down the stairs, I saw sasuke already back with his head down looking at at his anbu mask on his right hand while his sword on the left.

"sasuke-kun?"

he looked up at me and stopped. He nodded at me and continued walking near me and stopped in front of me.

"working?" I nodded.

"hn. Don't stress yourself out to death."

I lightly laughed at his joke and I saw him smirked a little but changed in a split second when I saw him looking behind me. When I turned around, it was gaara.

"gaa—kazekage-sama… how can I help you?" i had to straighten myself before sasuke becomes suspicious.

he was looking at sasuke and I could feel the tension between them in the air.

"just came to check up on you. So… the uchiha stays with you?"

i turned my body towards gaara and he has my full attention since I know this wouldn't be a good conversation.

"yes. He is under my care." He laughed.

"pathetic. The great uchiha who has killed hundreds of lives is under your care. He should be under the mental and disability's responsibility."

I was about to walk near gaara but he subtly reached the bottom of my shirt and tugged me lightly to not attack him.

"I see. You're still bitter about us, aren't you?" he stopped laughing and I could tell his mood has changed.

"what about us, huh?" He came near me and was about to grab me but sasuke slapped his hand away and put me behind him.

gaara looked at sasuke and back at me and gave me this evil smile and looked back at sasuke in the eye.

"she was easy to break. So easy to use. So easy to manipulate. She's so fragile and I took advantage of her." I clenched both of my hands and concentrating my chakra on them and I was about to attack him but he continued on.

"I guess you never knew that she's the type of girl who would do those things… didn't you? You thought she's a strong emotional woman? Pathetic. Both of you are pathe-…"

in a swift move, sasuke's fist went to gaara's face and his sand didn't protect him on time as he fell on the floor with his nose all bloody and that's when Naruto came and saw gaara on the floor bleeding.

"yo teme! What the fuck did you do the the kazekage!"

he tried to help him out but gaara just pushed his hand away and stood up on his own while looking at us.

"she will be mine." Then he left.

Naruto looked at us with a confused look and no one seems to talk for a few minutes until I broke it.

"i… i… I'll be late for work if I don't start walking. I'll see you guys later."

When I walked past sasuke, he grabbed my hand with a tight grip and it made me looked at him. I noticed that his sharingan and the rinnengan are staring at me and I looked away from them.

"I'll walk you to work." He let go of my hand and started walking down the stairs. Naruto followed him and started asking him what happened and I followed behind him.

* * *

a little short, but i'll post the next one soon :)

once again, reviews are welcome!


	3. san

chapter 3

* * *

He even picked me up from work the morning after a long shift and he was waiting at the lobby while reading a newspaper. He stood up when he saw me walking near him and put the newspaper down.

"sasuke-kun… what are you doing here?" i asked while yawning.

he looked away and put his hands on his pocket and turned his back on me. "kakashi gave me the talk."

I looked down and back at him and started putting on my jacket before exiting with him.

"kakashi-sensei gave you the talk… about what?" my heart started racing at this point.

"punching gaara on the face."

"oh… I see… I'm sorry."

"hn."

We walked in the snow in silence and when we reached my apartment, I opened the curtains to let some light in and proceeded to the kitchen and brew some tea before hopping on the bathroom to take a shower. When I was about to ask him what does he want to drink, he talked.

"why…" he whispered. "why…why would you…" his voice raised a little.

"why would you let someone do that to you especially to someone like him?!" he looked at me and his voice was raised on full maxed volume that it startled me and made me back away a little.

I accidentally touched the burner and burned my hand. He went closer to me and turned on the tap water and placed my hand under it. We didn't say any word and all we could hear was the water boiling and the water flowing from the faucet.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

I looked at him and smiled. "don't worry about it, I just got scared and wasn't expecting you to yell at me." I laughed a little.

He gripped my hand tighter than usual and turned off the boiling water and the faucet. He wiped my hand and put a bandage wrap around my hand. He hasn't let go of my hand yet but he asked me why again.

I smiled at him and I told him, "when you're trying to forget someone, you'll do anything to forget about them even if it will break you and tear you apart. I was lost and confused, but I know I made a mistake. I made a mistake and got myself into a huge mess while trying to forget somebody."

He let go of my hand and he made me look at him, "who are you trying to forget, sakura?"

I didn't answered him but I just smiled instead. "don't worry about it, sasuke-kun. It's my own problem, I don't want to make you even more worried."

/

It has only been a month since he stayed here and he decided that he's going to leave again. I was in the kitchen washing the dishes and I could feel him behind me just staring at me while I washed the dishes from our lunch.

"if you're about to leave sasuke-kun, you can leave now and not waste time." I turned around and smiled at him.

I wasn't expecting him to be that near me and I thought he was by the door sill, but he wasn't. he was only a two feet away from me. I backed away until I reached the sink and he stepped closer also. He put his index and his middle finger on my forehead and poked me with it.

"thank you… for the hospitality." I smiled at him and nodded.

"of course. Anytime sasuke-kun. Maybe by the time you come back here, the uchiha estate is finally done with its reconstruction." He didn't answer me but just looked at me. I looked at his rinnengan and I could feel it boring into my soul where I just lost in the moment.

when I felt myself leaning towards him or he was leaning towards me… but it didn't matter. All I could care about was this moment… staring in his eyes… and our foreheads finally touched.

"thank you." He closed his eyes and pulled away from me and walked out of the door leaving me in dazed and confused. Why… why now? I must suppress these feelings…

/

It has been a week since sasuke left and nothing bad was going on. But when I woke up that morning, a week and three days since he left, I felt something bad was going to happen. I looked at my window and it was still dark outside but the clock reads '7:30AM'. I got out of bed and checked the window, and it was raining… hard. I looked over at the distance and you can barely see the konoha gates on who's entering or leaving.

"so, you're awake."

I turned around and saw kakashi sitting on the chair by the corner concealed by the shadows.

"kakashi-sensei… what brings?" he stood up and just patted my head.

"sasuke said to keep on a look out for you." he chirped.

I knitted my brows and whispered his name. "you haven't told him, haven't you?"

I looked at him and gave him this dead look. Rage and confusion filled me where I didn't know what to tell him except the words: "why would I tell him?! what rights does he have to know?!" he sat me down back on my bed and sat next to me.

"he has the right to know because he's your teammate. He also has the right to know because he cares about you." I shook my head.

"no kakashi-sensei. I'll be fine. We'll just keep it a secret from him… that I got raped by gaara."

* * *

shortest chapter ever.

hoped you guys enjoyed it!


	4. si

chapter 4

* * *

It has been a month and sasuke came back from his adventure. And today's the monthly kage meeting also. The uchiha estate was finally done constructing but the hokage himself told him that he cant move in yet since the cleaning people hasn't cleaned the main house yet so he's stuck with me again. We were chilling at my house just watching the tv with Naruto snoring away on the floor when someone knocked on my door. I was about to get up but sasuke beat me to it.

"is forehead home?" sasuke stepped aside and let ino in. the look on her face was frantic and I knew bad news is about to come.

"gaara is looking for you. He wants you now." I stood up from the couch and I was about to place my shoes and put on my jacket but sasuke stopped me.

"she's not going anywhere in this weather. I suggest you go home yamanaka."

"but… gaara said-!" he pushed her out of the apartment and locked the door.

Naruto woke up in the process and hit his head on the corner of the coffee table. "ow… what's all that racket about?" he stretched and stood up also and looked at the window and saw ino walking down the stairs and shikamaru was waiting for her.

"it's nothing Naruto. It's just ino being ino." I looked at him and he gave me this serious look and that's the look that kakashi gave me days before when he asked me about if I have told sasuke about it.

"have you told sasuke that-"

"no." I immediately cut him off on what he was about to say and sasuke looked at me and Naruto and finally on me again.

"told me what?" I shook my head and just walked away from them.

I heard him following behind me and when I was about to open the door of my room, he opened my bedroom's door and pushed me inside with him while locking the door in the process.

"tell me." I backed away from him and my back touched my window and I can't really go anywhere since he was standing right in front of me.

"tell me. What was Naruto saying about if you have told me something?"

"it's nothing sasuke-kun. It's just a job promotion at work." He put his hands on either side of my body and leaned in some more and we were both on the same eye level at this point.

"you're already one level behind tsunade. She cant promote you unless she stepped down, you cant fool me."

I looked down and I started shaking where I'm really scared on what's going to happen if I tell him the truth that gaara raped me. I looked at him in the eyes and stared at his rinnengan and I shakily brought my right hand to brush his bangs away from his eyes to get a better look from them. I don't know how long I've been staring at his eyes but I suddenly felt myself crying and I broke away from his stare.

"I'm sorry… I felt something came to my eye that-" I haven't even finished my sentence and he pulled me into his arms and hugged me. I put my arms around his neck and buried my face on his chest and I just cried.

i don't know how long I was crying and all I could feel was that my throat was dry and my eyes hurt from crying. We were now sitting on the floor with me on his lap and him stroking my hair lightly which is lulling me to sleep.

"sasuke-kun… will you stay with me tonight?" I clenched my hands on his shirt and buried my face even more on his chest as the fear consumed me as I kept on thinking that gaara would just come in my room anytime and start doing his business with me.

"sure." I started to relax where I started with my breathing and closing my eyes. I focused my attention to his heartbeat and his scent to put me to sleep.

/

I woke up with sasuke pulling away where someone was knocking on my door. He gently placed me on my bed and answered my door.

"is she ok now?"

"yeah."

"you fell asleep with her?"

"on the floor."

"I see…"

I felt sasuke came back to the bed and sat next to me and stroked my hair away from my face.

"did something bad happened to her? Gaara said something about her being easily manipulated."

There wasn't any answer from Naruto and I felt him stood up from the bed and walked out of the room and closed the door. I'm praying that Naruto doesn't tell sasuke about it… I don't want him to know how I've been badly tainted on something I couldn't control…

I stayed in bed the whole day and just ignore anybody who was knocking on my door. The last knock was around 10PM and that person entered my room and placed porridge by my nightstand with water next to it.

"sit up sakura and eat." he commanded.

I sat up and get the porridge and started eating it. Despite being hot, I just gulped it down ignoring the pain and I could sense that he was watching me. When I was done eating, I got the water and drank it in one chug. I laid back down and covered myself with my blanket and turned my back on him.

"Naruto told me that you wanted to join the ANBU force and be on the same team with us. Good thing kakashi and Naruto told you not to because I would say the same thing also." I nodded.

"the reason why I don't want you to join is because… I want to protect you as much as I can." Tears started falling from my eyes once again and I just wanted to tell him that how late he was on trying to protect me as I've already been corrupted.

/

When I got to work the next day, I got a surprise visit from gaara himself in my office. I was about to quickly escape out of the room, but he got me by my arm and slammed me down on my desk with him in between my legs already.

"I told you I will get what I want." he smirked.

He started opening my shirt and pulling up my skirt and removing my panties as I tried to stop him. he used his sand to put my hands in place on top of my head. When all of my garments were off and my body was revealed, that's when he started ravishing me and playing with me.

"mmm, sakura. You still taste so good. I wonder how my dick would feel inside you again?"

I looked at him and that's when he put his dick inside of me and that's when I started crying in pain. I just wanted everything to stop but when he told me to call him by his name, I closed my eyes and I accidentally called "sasuke-kun" instead of his name since i could sense his chakra nearby. he didn't stopped fucking me as he just slapped my face twice on both sides and gripped my neck, choking me.

"sasuke uchiha, huh. Pathetic. You think he can love you? Stop living in your fantasy land sakura and get a life."

Before he could even continue, the door busted open revealing a sasuke uchiha with an umbrella on his right hand. I immediately tried to sit up but the sand was trying to push me back down. Gaara didn't even turn around as he continued pulling in and out of me.

"sasuke uchiha finally came huh." He took his dick out of me after he came inside me. At that moment, gaara was just giving me an evil smile and I was just too scared to look at sasuke or meet his eyes. The sand disappeared on my hand and that's when I wrapped my hands around myself.

"I told you she will be mine. And look at her, she didn't even resisted. What a slut."

Before gaara left, I heard sasuke punched gaara over and over again. Then all of the sudden before sasuke even land a final blow on gaara's face, a team of ANBU came and stopped the fight between them.

"take him to the interrogation."

"yes." The ANBU took gaara away and sasuke closed the door and just stood there looking at the door instead of me. It was completely silent for a few minutes before I felt him started walking towards me. He put a blanket around me and picked me up as he told me that he'll take me home now.

/

When he took me home, he put me down and I started walking towards the bathroom and preparing the bathtub for me to sink in. as I was waiting for the tub to be filled, I wrapped the blanket more around me as I gripped it harder and started to cry.

I didn't even felt him come behind me and he turned off the water and just sat next to me and hugged me.

"kakashi told me. He told me that gaara raped you multiple of times and not telling Naruto nor him. he only figured it out when gaara started talking about you in such explicit way."

When he said that, I opened my eyes and started to push him away from me but he just wouldn't move and he just got me in a tight hug instead.

"I'm sorry…" I said. "I'm sorry."

I said over and over again as I felt disgusted with myself because I've been raped and I can't seem to trust my own teammates with my own problems.

"I'm going to take a bath now…" he nodded and he detangled himself from me and walked out, closing the door behind him. I got on the tub and started washing myself and trying to make sure that no remains or traces of gaara was left within me. I cast a jutsu on me where I put my hand on my abdomen and tried to push out his seeds that he left when he came inside of me.

Good thing i also took my birth control pills earlier this morning. Even in the process of thinking about it, I started to cry once again.


	5. wu

The next day, I was told I have a day off from the hospital when I arrived there. I don't know why but maybe because of what happened yesterday.

"temporary leave?"

"yes, that's what the hokage said. Plus he said that tsunade-sama is coming back from her journey also." I nodded and took some of my necessary scrolls and files and head back home.

I haven't even dropped my stuff in my study area, someone started knocking on my door. I put all of my stuff on my coffee table and I realized that sasuke's ANBU mask and scrolls are on my coffee table also. The knocking on the door made me stop thinking about him and I proceeded to answer the door… and it was him.

"I forgot my mask and scrolls." I made way and he went directly towards the coffee table and grabbed his stuffs.

He walked by the door again and putting his scrolls in him back pockets and his mask on top of his head. He looked at me and asked me if I was going to be ok by myself alone in the apartment.

"yes, I'll be fine by myself." He looked at me for a while and he nodded. "I got all of my stuff moved in to the estate, I wont be coming here tomorrow and onwards. Thank you for your hospitality again, sakura." I smiled and nodded and I told him that he doesn't have to worry about it.

He looked at me and touched my neck where gaara choked me and he traced something on my neck and I could feel it burn under his touch.

"claw marks." He muttered. He looked at my face and softly soothed my right cheek. He put on his mask and he left without saying a word.

/

I couldn't sleep that night and I sat up on my bed and proceeded to go to the kitchen to make myself some hot green tea with milk and honey. While waiting for the water to be boiled, I looked at my window and the lights illuminating the streets of konoha in the middle of the night was beautiful, especially when there is snow everywhere. When the water started boiling, I turned it off and I felt someone behind me. When I turned around, it was sasuke by the doorsill leaning over and just looking at me.

"sasuke-kun… how long have you been there?"

"not long. Cant sleep?" I shook my head.

He went towards the living room and I heard him turned on the tv on the news. When the news started talking, I heard them talked about the kazekage and how he's being detained here in konoha for interrogation pertaining about the rape incident at the hospital.

"apparently the kazekage raped 4 women in konoha hospital and none of them has stepped up until Sasuke Uchiha caught the kazekage on act on one of the female employees of the hospital."

Im so relieved that they didn't mentioned my name as I sat down next to him at the sofa. We continued watching the news and eventually the evening news shifted to something else about the weather.

"it's going to rain tomorrow until the wekeend, so stay dry everyone!"

When I looked at him, he was already looking at me and he turned away and looked back at the tv and started browsing for something to watch but he landed on more nightly news.

"I guess... I'm just going to go to sleep." I stood up and he just nodded.

"good night, sasuke-kun…"

"good night." But before I started walking, he took my hand and it just made me stopped on my tracks.

He lowered down the volume of the television and looked at me.

"do you want to… live with me at the uchiha estate?"

my world suddenly stopped. I looked at him and I could tell that he was serious.

"why? I'm fine here, why all of the sudden?" there was a sudden pause before he answered me and gripped my hand tighter.

"I'll be staying in konoha for a while before venturing out again. And I want to be able to protect you."

I let go of his hand and walked away from him and made some distance between us with my back on him.

"it's kind of too late to protect me now, sasuke-kun. But I'm ok here in my apartment." I heard him stood up and when I turned around, he was behind me.

"I know that I wasn't there to protect you when gaara attacked you. And I'm sorry that I wasn't. I'm mad right now. I'm so mad at the world because I wasn't there to protect you and especially him taking away something very important to you. And I'm mad because you didn't tell kakashi and Naruto as soon as it happened, instead of bottling it up in yourself." He stopped.

He put his hand on my face and leaned down until our foreheads were touching. "let me protect you." He said.

I closed my eyes and leaned in until our lips touched. I pulled back as soon as I realized what I just did but he pulled my face to his again and began kissing me. The kiss lasted for a long time and I had to pull back due to the lack of air that I needed to breathe. he kissed my lips again softly and went to my forehead.

"You should sleep. It will be a long day for you tomorrow."

/

I was sitting at the nurses' break station where I just stared at the wall blankly while holding on my tea. But while staring at the wall, the kiss from few nights ago came to my mind. I suddenly blushed and I saw ino looking at me also in the process. She sat next to me and gave me this wicked smile where you know she wont stop until she get her answers.

"so… anything good happened between you and the mighty uchiha?" I sipped on my tea and averted my eyes from her.

"come on, tell me forehead! I know something happened because I could tell!" I placed my mug down and smiled at her.

"sasuke-kun is not under my care anymore and he's back in his uchiha manor. Happy?" she didn't answered me but analyzed me instead.

"the uchiha estate is so far away from your apartment… it's on the other side of the village. But I saw him last night when I came home from a mission with shino and sai. he came out of your apartment around 3 in the morning. And started walking back to the compound… how long has he been doing that?"

I looked up and started calculating how long has it been since he gave me that kiss and him started visiting me at night before I go to sleep...

"I don't know to be honest, I don't keep track." i waved her off so she could stop pestering me.

The intercom called for both of us in the emergency room so we both stood up and walked towards there without any hassle.

"do you have feelings for the mighty uchiha?" she asked.

before opening the door and knowing who's on the other side, I told her that those kind of feelings aren't meant to be questioned when I'm focused on work right now.

"sakura-sama, we stabilized him right now, but he's still conscious and waiting for the sleeping drugs to kick in so we can perform the operation." I looked at the nurse who came out of the room and I asked her what happened turning my body towards her.

"he… severed his prosthetic arm off and a hole on his shoulder also." Ino and I laughed and think it was Naruto with his reckless self and when I started reading the paper and saw the name, I stopped laughing and immediately went inside and put on my operating gear.

"sasuke-kun, you need to relax now, ok?" he opened his eyes and looked at me.

His breathing was labored and heavy. He still has his sharingan on and he has blood coming out of his mouth also.

"sakura…" he choked out.

"we also took care of the poison going through his system and his heart rate is stabilizing now. Do you want us to get another prosthetic arm for him?" I nooded while sewing back the hole on his shoulder.

"yes, thank you. After that, check up on his eyes if they're still ok."

"yes, sakura-sama." My nurse assistant left in a hurry and came back after a minute and gave me the prosthetic arm after I just finished sewing the hole on his shoulder and I told the nurse to bandage him later and check his eyes while I reattach his new arm.

But before reattaching the arm, he started struggling and having a seizure.

"did you guys put double dose sleeping gas on the uchiha? He's still awake!" I yelled at my team.

"we doubled the gas, and he resisted them!" fuck. Don't do this to me again sasuke.

"hold him down and give him the injection." I ordered the anesthesiologist.

"will do, sakura-sama." When they were holding him down and injected him, he started calming down and his eyes were on me. he's trying to whisper something to me, saying that he was sorry. His sharingan was slowly fading and his eyes starting to close slowly also. Ino came in and scanned his mind for any abnormalities while I continued reattaching his arm back together till he passed out.

/

The surgery took us a good 3 hours before putting him in a separate room next to Naruto's. Both him and Naruto got their prosthetic arms blown off and both have a hole on their shoulder but sasuke took the hit more than Naruto did apparently.

"well when I was going through his memories, sasuke shielded Naruto from an attack and the bomb was set off and blew their arms off. When they gained conscious, sasuke woke Naruto to get up and escape, but they both got hit on the shoulder with a laser beam thing—"

I just let her talk about the details but I looked at sasuke and soothe his hair while I leaned in and put my head on his chest while closing my eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat. ino stopped talking and quietly left the room with turning off the lights except for the night light above his head. I don't know how long I stayed in his room but when I felt my pager rang for another surgery, I got up and left the room letting him rest and recuperate.


	6. liu

It has been a week since he was discharged and he came over to my place after an A rank mission with Naruto and kiba just to retrieve some papers all the way from the land of snow and kill some rogue ninjas. We were sitting on my couch with the tv on while I looked at his arm and asked him if it feels different from the original prosthetic arm.

"no." he muttered while reading the scroll that kakashi gave to him.

I nodded and told him good.

When I was finished checking it, I wrapped bandages around it, replacing the bloodied one that he had before. When I was done, I put all of my medical kits away in their proper places and sat back down on the couch next to him. When I looked at the clock and indicating me it was already 2:18 in the morning, he told me that he was going to leave now.

We both stood up and I walked him to the door. I watched him put on his shoes and jacket on before opening the door. Before he could even open it, he turned around and looked at me. He placed his right hand on my face and leaned down on me and gave me a kiss on the forehead before telling me thank you.

I smiled at him and I told him that it's no worries. He still has his hand on my face, so when I looked up at him, I saw him looking at me. I don't what has gotten into me, I just suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck and started playing with the back of his hair while he put our foreheads together before giving me a kiss on the lips tenderly as I closed my eyes in the process.

He pulled back after just giving me a soft kiss but I opened my eyes and I'm the one who decided to close the gap between us and I kissed him with more feelings than the one he gave me earlier. he put both of his hands on my face and he was basically taking control by now. After the long make out session, he pulled back and put our foreheads together, kissing my cheeks and pulled me into a hug.

"sleep now. You have a long day tomorrow." I nodded.

I inhaled deeper, sinking in on how he smelled and pulled away from him.

"good night." He opened the door and I smiled.

"good night also, sasuke-kun."

He walked away from my door and I saw at the foot of my apartment, Naruto was there also just coming home with shikamaru and kiba.

"yo teme! You're just now going home?!" I closed my door before Naruto sees me awake in the dead of night. Before closing the door, I heard sasuke say:

"yes. i didn't want to go to the hospital, so I went to sakura's instead."

/

I decided to visit sasuke on his day off at his place one afternoon. when I knocked on his door and when he opened it, I saw Naruto was there in the living room with a scroll on his hand with hinata there also helping them out.

"sorry for dropping by, but I guess you're busy." as i apologized to him.

"no, we're just prepping for our next mission together." he whispered to me.

He made way for me to enter and I proceeded to take off my shoes. When I entered the living room, both of the couple greeted me and I sat next to hinata and asked her if she needed help.

"yes thank you sakura-san, I would like you to check if this is the right amount of doses if I'm going to carry ten of them?"

I checked her calculations and I told her to make the doses twice the doses.

"what brings sakura-chan here, eh?"

I continued writing something down and I answered naruto's question by telling him that I was just walking around and ended up here on my day off.

"it's rare for you to get out of your house on your day off, sakura-chan, it's amazing to be honest!" naruto laughed.

Sasuke sat next to me since the table was round and started reading through the scrolls Naruto scribbled on. This went on for hours and when it was over, it was already dinner time. Hinata and I decided to make dinner while they were still doing their project so when the food is done, they can just wrap things up and make room for the food.

After dinner, the guys wrapped their things together and the couple left few minutes after it. But before they left, they asked me if I wanted to walk home with them but sasuke told them that he'll walk me home. This made Naruto change his expression from smiling to a serious one. naruto and hinata both didn't pondered into it and he just acknowledged it and they both left.

I went to the kitchen and started washing the dishes while he helped me out rinsing them out and drying them in silence. When we were done, we decided to watch some tv news in the living room and I sat next to him with some space in between us and he noticed it. He pulled me to him making me sit on his lap and pretended that nothing happened. I swear that I was as red as a tomato when he did that.

I buried my face on his chest and I saw him smirked.

"what's funny?" I pouted.

He looked at me and touched my lips before leaning down to kiss me.

"nothing, I just thought you were cute when you blush."

I even turned around from him and buried my face even more on his chest and clutched his shirt in embarrassment.

"you're a flirt, sasuke-kun…" he chuckled again and kissed my forehead.

/

I didn't know that I fell asleep while I was on the couch with him watching tv. When I opened my eyes and realized that everything was quiet and the only thing that I could hear was a steady breathing, I was in bed with him. he had me under his hug with my face buried on his neck and my hands wrapped around his body.

I could feel that he's not asleep, but aware of his surroundings. Before I even moved a muscle, he spoke.

"go back to sleep, it's only 2 in the morning."

I looked up at him and his eyes were closed and the time that he said was accurate.

"but I have to go home, sasuke-kun." He exhaled and he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"just stay the night here and go back to sleep, I'll walk you home in the morning."

He closed his eyes again as I placed my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. A few minutes went by and his steady beating of his heart was finally lulling me to sleep as I let sleep consumed me for the remaining of the night.

/

"are you and sasuke going out?"

I looked at kakashi sensei and I told him that we're just close and nothing more.

"are you sure?" he asked again.

I turned away from him and I told him that I have feelings for sasuke and it's hard to deny it.

"you don't have to deny it. What's stopping you anyways?" he asked.

"our feelings probably aren't mutual." He chuckled.

"sasuke and I had this conversation two months before he left on his third mission… months before you guys were cleaning my office." He pointed out.

"wait… you and sasuke-kun… had this conversation before?" he nodded.

"Naruto was even there. We all knew about his feelings towards you. We all stopped him from killing the kazekage after he found out about you… you know." I nodded and looked at the papers in front of me.

"sasuke loved you all this time sakura. It is your choice on where you want this to go." I looked at him and agreed.

"you are right, it is my choice on where I want this to go."

"good. That's more like it. Just try to be honest and true to your feelings, alright?" I nodded again and this time he stood up and walked out of my office.

when he left, i erased the smile on my face and all the worries that i used to have started plaguing my mind. I got so scared that sasuke might turn and act like gaara did to me. i got scared to the point where i didnt even hear one of the nurses knock and came inside my room, alerting me about someone's check up.

"sakura-sama? it's ok if you're not feeling well, but are you sure you want to come with us?"

i kept walking with her and smiled. "of course, this is my job anyways."


	7. qi

When my shift was over, he was waiting for me by the lobby while reading a newspaper. I walked towards him and he saw me approaching him as he stood up in the process and wrapped a scarf around my neck.

"wear it, I got this from the land of snow the other day from my mission with naruto for you." I touched the material and smiled at him.

"thank you sasuke-kun, I like it." He nodded.

He took my hand and we started walking to ichiraku with Naruto and hinata already waiting there.

"yo! Just in time! We just go here also and we got good news!"

we both sat down next to them and let Naruto continue.

"I'm being promoted to an ANBU captain as of tomorrow! Isn't that amazing?" naruto said enthusiastically.

I congratulate him and told him that the most amazing news so far he'd ever told us lately.

"I know right? I feel like I'm in teme's level now but the down side is that I have to work a lot of hours and I'll be exhausted~ temeeeee~ how do you even find time to be with sakura-chan all the time?" he whined.

"time management." He spoke.

We all looked at him while he sipped his tea.

"time management, that's it." He pointed out.

"so you guys don't see each other all the time or every minute or so?" I blushed at naruto's question and looked away from sasuke as I continued eating my food.

"well… we see each other for a few minutes sometimes in a day, sometimes we spend the whole day together. Sometimes he spends the night at my place and vice versa." I answered him.

"oh I see. I guess I just have to find ways to come visit you hinata-chan" he smiled at her.

"you don't have to, father acknowledged you to come in and out of the hyuuga compound without any troubles and any time of the day." She blushed and emphasized.

"I'm even surprised when he told you that you can spend the night also." She lightly chuckled and giving the two a blush. We continued talking and eating our ramen and just enjoyed the night we have together.

/

Not a lot of people know that sasuke and I are dating except for my team and hinata. I was sitting in my office just staring at all the paper that my assistant nurse gave me for today to review and my mind cant focus on what's in front of me. I was thinking how people would react as to me and sasuke dating… would it be bad or-

I was interrupted with a knock on my door and I could tell it was sasuke.

"come in" I told him.

I fixed my desk as he came in and closed the door behind him and sat on the chair in front of my desk.

"what's up?" I asked him still fixing my desk.

"ill be gone for a few days or weeks." I stopped on what I was doing and looked at him.

"the small village that I helped out needed my help as some rogue ninjas attacked them."

"ah, I see. It would be good if you did go back and help them, sasuke-kun." I smiled at him and I went back to fixing my papers.

I could feel that he was staring at me, so I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. he really was looking at me with this serious face and analyzing me as if something is wrong with me.

"will you be ok?" I blushed and smiled at the same time because he was worried about me.

"of course I'll be ok sasu—"

"the kazekage was released today also." He interrupted me.

The smile on my face faded as panic quickly consumed me again. I looked away from him and stood up as I grabbed the papers that I need to give to my assistant nurse. He grabbed my hand as he stood up and turned my body towards him so I was looking at him.

"do you want me to stay?" I shook my head and I told him how the people on the village that he helped needed him more than I needed him.

"plus Naruto and kakashi sensei will be with me. I can ask neji-san to keep me in check, if that makes you feel better." He glared at me when I said neji's name as if I feel like he knows that neji and I used to date before the gaara incident.

He put his hands on my face and leaned in as our forehead touched. His eyes were closed and he inhaled and exhaled deeply as I just looked at him and could feel how he's stressing about this. I touched his face with my free hand which made him open his eyes and looked at me.

"I'll be ok, sasuke-kun." I reassured him.

he closed his eyes once again and pulled me into a hug. I could feel it. His worries, stress, fear, everything all in one. I gave him a hug also and let myself sink in his arms. Our time together hugging didn't last long as someone interrupted us by knocking on the door.

"yo forehead! Want to grab lunch with me or so?" I pulled back from sasuke and I was about to open the door but he pulled me back to him and kissed me. There was something different with this kiss he's giving me as I gave him and kissed him back, just ignoring ino on the other side of the door.

She didn't stop banging on my door while yelling to tell me to open up the door. I pulled away from him as she finally barged in and saw sasuke kissed my forehead. I looked at her with a blush on my face as he pulled me into another hug. The look on her face was like she has seen a ghost with her mouth wide open. The door was wide open also and I saw some nurses looking through as they walked past.

"what time do you get off tonight?" he asked.

I was still blushing and I stammered out, "six in the evening."

He pulled away from me and looked at ino with his humbleness. Before he walked out of the room, he told me that he's picking me up later and he left.

Ino and I were just looking at each other and then she finally spoke.

"TELL ME! TELL ME EVERTHING, YOU FOX! THE JUICEST, OK?"

/

As I laid in bed while he was sitting on the other side with my head on his lap stroking my hair, I just realized that we never cuddled in my bed nor shared the same bed at my house before up until now. It was always him outside of my bed or his bed, with our hands intertwined while he sits on a chair and watch me fall asleep. Or we would be on the couch cuddling until we fall asleep with the tv on.

I looked up to see if he was sleeping, but they were only closed.

"sasuke-kun?" he opened his eyes and met with mine.

"can we… I mean… will you stay the night with me and cuddle? I know you're supposed to leave tonight but…" he closed his eyes once again and lifted my head as he joined me under the covers pulling me close to him. I put my head on his neck as I wrapped my arms around him as well as him. he kissed my forehead and started stroking my hair once again.

"sleep. I'll stay with you until morning." I nodded. I waited a few minutes and I could tell that he was falling asleep also as his breathing was becoming calm.

When I woke up, he was in the kitchen making breakfast and he was wearing his traveling clothes with the black cloak. He turned his head around and saw me as he looked at his food that he was cooking and turned off the stove. I sat down on the table and he placed a plate and food in front of me as the tea and water was already laid out. He sat next to me and he started eating.

"I've already asked ino-san to look after you while I'm gone. She said she's willing to stay with you here or at her apartment until I've returned."

"you didn't have to sasuke-kun."

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to." I nodded and started eating my food.

When we were done, I was washing the dishes and he was helping me out also with drying the dishes and putting them in the right places. When we were done, I walked him towards the door and he started putting his shoes on as I just watched him. he stood up straighter this time after putting his shoes on and looked at me.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm done." I shook my head and smiled at him.

"take your time sasuke-kun, I'm telling you that I'll be fine."

He didn't say anything but looked at me instead and nodded.

Before he left, he gave me a kiss that lasted a few minutes and it left me breathless once again. When he pulled away, he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and forehead before poking my forehead

"be careful, sakura." I smiled at him and nodded at him.

"be careful also, sasuke-kun." He smirked at me and left with giving me another kiss on the lips.

when i saw him walking away from my apartment, i never felt so scared in my entire life as if something was going to happen again while he was gone.


End file.
